


Sucker and Blower

by Owlpig



Category: Area 11, The Yogscast
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream team utilise the extra time they have before the stream to "warm up"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker and Blower

”Fuck this thing is _tiny_!” Strippin cries, wrangling with the pink morphsuit. Martyn and Sparkles*have a bit more luck but it is obvious that these costumes are meant for kids and not grown men of their size. Managing to rip most of the back open when putting the top part on, Strippin is finally in costume.

“Come on, the video should be published soon so we should get re-ah-dy”, Martyn’s last word is cut off by a coughing fit and the two other members of the “Dream Team” look at him with worried expressions.

“Hey mate, are you sure you can manage this?” Sparkles* asks, patting Martyn on the back. He knew Martyn could be stubborn with things like this, but since they had put in so much effort into the preparations it had felt like they had no choice in doing this stream.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, just no singing for me”, Martyn smiles, taking a deep breath and clearing his throat. He adjusts his suit and walks over to his computer. It’s still processing the video. With a deep sigh he scratches his head.

“How can it still only be on 49 percent? Oh my god Youtube hates me...” He mutters. Sparkles* comes up behind him, putting his hands on Martyn’s shoulders.

“That means we still have time...” Sparkles* says in a sultry voice. Strippin scoffs, of course it is always Sparkles* who starts it. Four years down the line and nothing has changed really.

“Sparks, seriously, we don’t have time”, Martyn protests, turning around and pulling Sparkles*’ hands off his shoulders, giving him a stern look.

“C’mon, I’ll be quick. You know I still feel guilty”, Sparkles* insists, tilting his head a little.

“Guilty about what?” Strippin asks, stepping a bit closer to his two friends.

“Well”, Sparkles* says, stroking Martyn’s cheek with his bare thumb. “I gave Martyn this horrible cold and now he can barely speak. He needs to be pampered.”

“I mean when you put it that way”, Martyn says, pulling Sparkles* closer by his hips. “Just don’t kiss me on the mouth.”

“Oh I don’t intend on”, Sparkles* murmurs and leans in towards Martyn’s neck, pressing soft kisses on the warm skin. He really wishes they were not wearing these stupid costumes, they’re the least sexy piece of clothing he’s ever encountered. However it does show off Strippin’s ass in a nice way so that’s a positive thing at least.

“Does this make you feel better?” Strippin asks as he joins Sparkles*, positioning himself behind Martyn and rubbing his shoulders and upper back. Martyn nods with content and Sparkles* smirks against his neck. He’s careful to not leave any marks, both for the sake of the stream and their co-workers.

Carefully tugging at the neck piece of Martyn’s suit Sparkles* signals to Strippin to undress the blond. Strippin complies and starts pulling the suit off slowly, leaving Martyn in the t-shirt and boxers he’s wearing underneath.

“Should we continue?” Sparkles* asks quietly and Martyn nods eagerly in response. “Okay, sit down in your chair.” Martyn lets Sparkles* lead him backwards to the computer chair in his office. When he sits down Strippin falls down on his knees in front of Martyn, placing his hands on Martyn’s thighs.

“It’s okay”, Martyn affirms and Strippin smiles, pressing his lips to a spot close to his hand. Sparkles* is still holding one of Martyn’s hands from leading him and places it against his chest. He uses his free hand to stroke Martyn’s hair whilst Strippin pulls Martyn’s underwear down his thighs and over his socks.

“I’ve really missed you Martyn”, Strippin mumbles as he moves his hands up Martyn’s thighs, looking up from his kneeling position. Martyn grows harder the closer Strippin brings his fingers, and he gasps when they finally touch his shaft. Strippin strokes the shaft gently until Martyn is fully erect and then he leans his head in closer.

Sparkles* feels Martyn claw at his chest when Strippin’s mouth envelops Martyn’s member. Strippin hollows his cheeks and flicks his tongue, intensifying Martyn’s pleasure. He could do things that would make Martyn wriggle and moan, but for the sake of secrecy he chooses to keep it to a minimum. Still, Martyn cannot help but pant and brace himself against the chair.

Strippin takes a steady grip of Martyn’s hips, inching even closer and taking as much of Martyn’s erection into his mouth as possible. Martyn is trying his hardest not to buck up against Strippin’s mouth and Sparkles* smirks at the twitching of his muscles. Leaning down, Sparkles* starts whispering encouraging words in Martyn’s ear.

“You’re so fucking hot Martyn, you’re making me so horny”, he murmurs, bringing Martyn even closer to the edge. Soon Martyn can hardly control his hips anymore and he bucks erratically against Strippin’s movement, his head hitting the back of Strippin’s throat. A few thrusts later Martyn whines and comes into Strippin’s mouth, who swallows before he pulls off.

“Fuck me that’s sexy”, Sparkles* grins, placing a kiss on Martyn’s damp forehead. Martyn slumps back into the chair, catching his breath. Strippin is about to get up when Sparkles* snaps his fingers and points at the floor by his feet.

“Don’t forget about me now, this costume is uncomfortably tight right now”, Sparkles* says. Strippin can clearly see the outline of Sparkles* erection against the thin fabric, he isn’t lying about it and Strippin is feeling the same tightness around his groin as well. Stripping off the suit, Sparkles* leans against the closed office door and pulls his cock out.

“You ready?” He asks and Strippin nods, shuffling forward on his knees. Sparkles* bites his lower lip when Strippin takes him into his mouth. They’re quicker this time as Sparkles* has more control over his noises, even though he has to bite down a few times. But when Strippin’s beard scratches Sparkles*’ thighs and his nose is practically against Sparkles*’ belly, it’s hard for the singer to keep quiet.

“F-fuck, I remember this exact thing happening a year ago. You were the sucker, and Martyn the blower”, Sparkles* pants, recalling his last visit to the office, it was almost a tradition by now. He grabs a fist of Strippin’s hair, pushing his head even closer, and then he comes with white hot pleasure. It’s messier this time and some come ends up in Strippin’s beard and on his face. Sparkles* kneels down and kisses Strippin, licking some of his own fluid off the other man’s face.

Martyn has gathered himself by now and he nervously checks the computer again, to see if the video is ready, noticing that they are already very late. Sparkles* and Strippin are still kissing and now Sparkles* is tugging at Strippin’s clothes, eager to get them off.

“Hey guys, the video is almost ready, I’m going to tell Sam, uhm... Before he comes and asks...” Martyn says throwing a look at his friends, Sparkles* does a thumbs up and Martyn slips out through the door. Once alone Sparkles* pulls off Strippin’s tights and underwear, not surprised when he finds that the man is already rock hard. It does not take many pumps of his hand to get Strippin bucking into his palm and groaning into his mouth. When Strippin finally comes, Sparkles* uses a discarded sock to clean the mess up.

“Hey, guys, hurry up, we need to be live soon”, Martyn says as he re-enters the office. He looks disappointed at the mess in his room but he doesn’t have time to do much about it. Now they just have to get back into their suits and not look too dishevelled when the stream starts. Sparkles* giggles as Strippin frantically tries to get into the too small costume again, needing some help to get it secured. Then the group hurriedly take their places in the streaming room, just in time for Sam to start broadcasting.


End file.
